


You Make Your Mother Proud

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is gone for a few days leaving Stiles with the pack. Stiles sings to them when they have difficult sleeping because they miss Derek and Isaac has a nightmare. PackMom/ Mum Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Your Mother Proud

I do not own this song or teen wolf

I lye awake, I rub the empty spot next to me where my mate usually sleeps. But he's gone for a few days. He wouldn't tell me where, but I know it's important.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a little knock at the bedroom door. I look up.

"Yes?" I have a feeling I know who it is.

As expected, Isaac walks into the room. His eyes are red and puffy, he looks like a kicked pup.

"What's wrong, Hun?" I ask him, patting the spot next to me.  
He jumps in the bed and hides his face in my chest.  
"Isaac?" I try again.

"I was back there. He was still alive and he locked me back in the freezer. It felt so real." He tells me.

While he sobs into my shirt, I sing to him. This song calm him down when he's upset, as it does to the rest of my pups.

"With a tender smile  
And a twinkle in your eyes  
I wrap you in my arms  
And whisper this advice...

Be strong, be kind  
Be patient and in time  
You'll find out, my son  
What true love is all about

Be faithful and be true  
Show love in all you do  
Then you'll know, just how  
You make your mother proud."

He sniffles but smiles.  
I hear 6 other pairs of feet making their way towards the bedroom.  
I look up and see them all, their all looking at Isaac and I. I knew it was a good idea for all of us to live under the same roof.

I pat the bed and have all of them jump in. Some lying at the end of the bed, some lying top-to-tail. I don't know how we all managed to fit in the bed, but we do.

"We miss Dad." Lydia huffs.They all no in unison.

"Mum, can you sing that song again, from the beginning?" Jackson asked. I reach my hand out pet his hair. He smiles at me. They all do.

They lay quietly, waiting for me to sing. I sing this song to them when their sick, worried, frightened. When ever they have a problem and they need calming down.

I smile.

"Tying little shoe laces  
Wiping off dirty faces  
Are just a couple of things  
That a mother will do...

Mending a broken heart  
Is only just a part  
Of the care and the love  
That I've given you...

With a Kool-aid smile  
And a sparkle in your eyes  
I wrap you in my arms  
And whisper this advice...

Be strong, be kind  
Be patient and in time  
You'll find out, my son  
What true love is all about

Be faithful and be true  
Show love in all you do  
Then you'll know, just how  
You make your mother proud

Now, little boy days have passed  
And you've grown up so fast  
But in my heart  
That little boy will never be far...

So on this blessed day  
There's so much I want to say  
But above all, I thank God  
For the man that you are...

With a tender smile  
And a twinkle in your eyes  
I wrap you in my arms  
And whisper this advice...

Be strong, be kind  
Be patient and in time  
You'll find out, my son  
What true love is all about

Be faithful and be true  
Show love in all you do  
Then you'll know, just how  
You make your mother proud

You've made your mother so proud..."I finish.

"Good night my little pups."

I nestle down in the bed shared with my babies, still clutching Isaac, petting his hair. Jackson has a hold of my other hand.

Scott rolls over and kisses my cheek.

"Good night, Mum."

This must be what it's like to be a mum. Always loved and loving. Cared for and caring.

The song: A Mother's Song - T Carter.


End file.
